


Can You Take It?

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood challenges his descendant and Gamzee is more than up for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Take It?

”Think you can take this, motherfucker?”

"I can take anything you got for me, motherfucker."

"Well then come get it!"

This motherfucker, you’re pretty sure you hate him. You want nothing more than to bend him over his own throne and fuck him into oblivion but he’s simply too big, too strong. He’s an adult and you’re barely 7 sweeps. Things being the way they were, you fight back the only way you can, with making him feel so good that he melts.

You kneel before your ancestor and smirk up at him. He returns the look as his bulge slides over your lips. That’s your cue. You open your mouth and take over half of the monstrous bulge in your mouth and down your throat. It makes you gag a little and he groans. He takes hold of your horns and pushes his hips forward, forcing your to take more of his length down your throat.

"That’s a sweet little mouth you got on you, kid. Let’s see how long you can hold your breath."

You flash angry eyes up at your ancestor. He wants to challenge you, alright. Little does he know, this is getting you off as well. You can already start to feel the burning in your lungs and the wet squirming of your bulge as he curls his bulge in your throat. His breath is shaky as he starts to rock his hips a little and you watch, hypnotized as the muscles in his abdomen twitch and roll in smooth undulations. You swallow rhythmically and lap at the underside of the flesh in your mouth the best you can, making your ancestor growl heatedly. Your eyes start to flutter and you fight your body’s urge to fight back, to gag and thrash for air. Your hips start to rock in the air as you feel your vision blurring and you think you may cum just from this.

He pulls his bulge from your mouth just before you’re about to pass out. You cough and sputter as you gulp down air your lungs burned for. Your ancestor cups your face and runs his thumb across your lips before he brings it back to his own mouth, cleaning the digit of your saliva and his material.

"Not bad, wriggler. Now lets see if that nook is as good as I think it is."

"It’s better than you think, motherfucker. Not sure you can all up and be handling it."

"We’ll see about that."

Your ancestor pushes you on your back and spreads your legs, his thumb rubbing over your soaked nook with a grin plastered on his face. He lets his bulge slide over your nook lips before he pushes in slow and steady until he’s all the way in. He’s so motherfucking big! His bulge stretches your nook in the most painfully delicious way and you groan. He chuckles breathlessly as he runs his huge hand over the swelling in your belly, the result of something far too large forcing room inside you. It’s perfect.

He doesn’t pound into you as hard as you thought he would, just rocking his hips into you leisurely. You chirp and moan in pleasure and he just keeps staring down at you with a soft grin. That’s not how you thought this would go. If the motherfucker wasn’t so huge, you probably would have taunted him, provoked him into fucking you senseless. 

He does start to move a little faster, rocking into you harder and you moan low as you feel his bulge twist up inside you. He’s breathing faster now and you think he may be close. You smirk up at him and work the muscles in your nook to clench around him in a steady pulse. He growls, almost purrs as he grabs your hips and pull them to his with his shallow thrusts. Your noises are getting louder now. Dammit. You didn’t count on it feeling this good and you don’t want to lose it yet. You want the pleasure of making him cum first. 

"Come on, little clown. Cum for me. You know you want to."

One of his large hands moves to your bulge and he strokes it hard and fast, much different from the almost gentle way he’s fucking your nook. Your bite your lip so hard you’re bleeding as you try without avail to hold back your sounds. You don’t want to cum yet! No no no not yet!

You toss your head back with a defeated sob as you release, every fiber of your being on fire with pleasure. You can feel your ancestor’s loud groan more than actually hearing it as he releases inside you nearly at the same time. He drops you onto the floor with a grunt as his bulge slides out of your gaping nook and back into his sheathe. He just sits there, looming over and watching with soft indigo eyes as you come back to your senses.

"I think I won, little clown."

"Fuck you."

"Already did."


End file.
